Mayoimasu
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part four of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. When the gang gets lost in the Majokai, Nick just may have his chance to tell Hana something he's wanted to for a while...


Author's Note: Okay, it's time for another "Affections" story! This one features everybody's favorite flower-born witch apprentice, Hana-chan! The premise is this: ever since Hana-chan became a witch apprentice, Nick's been having these strange feelings about her. When the gang gets separated in the Majokai, Nick just may have a chance to tell Hana-chan how he feels... As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or any of its affiliated characters. They belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their country. Here's hoping we find someone good to pick up the rest of the series. (BTW, this one's a little shorter...)

_"Mayoimasu" – "Perplexing"_

"What rotten luck," I said to myself. "Oyajide-baka-san just HAD to use that spell..."

"Hey, don't worry, Kellysi-chan," Hana's voice rang out beside me. "Hana-chan thinks he used that spell to keep us safe."

"Even if it did split us up..." I responded.

You're probably wondering why I don't sound too happy right now, right? Here's the Reader's Digest version: during our travels in the Majokai, we'd eventually run into Alexander T. Oyajide, the leader of our boy wizard counterparts, the FLAT 4. When an evil shadow monster had sprung up from completely out of nowhere and attacked us, Oyajide used a spell that split us up, apparently to keep us safe while he dealt with the shadow thing.

Right now, I was traveling with Hana through an area of the Majokai I wasn't really familiar with. This was going to turn ugly if we didn't find Doremi and the others fast.

"Hana-chan can't find them anywhere!" Hana exclaimed.

"I warned Oyajide not to use that spell, but does he listen?" I rambled.

After a while of walking, I noticed that Hana looked exhausted. We _had_ been walking for quite some time, and I'll admit, I was getting tired, too.

"You wanna take a break, Hana-chan?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"PLEASE. Hana-chan is SO tired," Hana replied.

We quickly found a rather large tree to take refuge under. A couple minutes passed, and we were both feeling better.

"Hana-chan's so glad she got a chance to rest her feet! This place is HUGE!" Hana exclaimed.

"You should see it on the lunar eclipse," I noted. Suddenly, I heard a low growling. My wand quickly shot into my hand, but I let it drop when I heard it again.

"Hana-chan is hungry," Hana explained.

"I think we can fix that," I replied, picking my wand up again and twirling it around. Hana began spinning her hands in a circle.

"_Pororin pyualin hanahanapi!!"_

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!!"_

The magic surrounded us as we cast our spells together.

"_Can we have some pudding, please?"_

Responding to our commands, a bowl of chocolate pudding appeared in front of us.

"YAY!! Pudding!!" Hana exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

I had to fight down a laugh; Hana always loved pudding, especially chocolate. Maybe she got the chocolate thing from me?

As I watched Hana chow down, I suddenly began sensing a sort of fluttery feeling within me. Could it be? Could I actually be attracted to Hana?

She looked over at me for a second before giving a giggle and returning to her pudding.

I was confused; I knew I was in love with Momoko, but could it be possible that I was falling in love with Hana-chan as well?

Once Hana was finished with her pudding, we set out on our trek again.

Unfortunately, we came across a horde of those shadow creatures from before. I quickly drew my Promise Poron, ready to fight to the very end.

"Stand back, Hana-chan!" I exclaimed.

One of the shadows lunged for me, but I performed a vertical slash with my Promise Poron and easily dispatched it.

Hana's scream of terror quickly drew my attention. I spun around to see the shadows dogpiling on Hana.

"Get off of my little flower girl!!" I shouted. _Did I really just say that?_

Wasting no time, I quickly spun my Promise Poron around in my hand, gathering magical energy into my spell.

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Gather the shadows into one place!!"_

Responding to my command, a gathering of energy appeared above Hana and the shadows, emitting a faint, yet strong magnetic pull that lifted the shadows off of Hana and shooting them into the air.

Readying my wand, I charged forward and turned into a literal blur. Hana could only see slashes of light and sound as I attacked. Once my attack was over, I was on the other side of the magnetic sphere, and the shadows had all been vaporized.

"That takes care of that," I stated, and was quickly pulled into a tight hug by Hana.

"Oh, _arigatou gozaimasu,_ Kellysi-chan!" Hana exclaimed. "That was so amazing!!"

"No problem, Hana-chan. Just doing what I've got to do."

Suddenly, Hana noticed that I was blushing like mad about being so close to her.

"Kellysi-chan? Why is your face all red?"

I almost felt like laughing. She was so naive...

"Well... the truth is..."

I figured that I may as well tell her.

"I really like you, Hana-chan."

She smiled. Apparently, she didn't really understand how much I 'liked' her. "Aw... Hana-chan likes you, too!"

"No, Hana-chan, you don't understand. I REALLY like you. Like... like I like Momoko..."

There. It was out. I just hope Momoko would understand.

Suddenly, I saw Hana's eyes light up. I guess she understood now.

"You mean... you _love_ Hana-chan, right?"

I sighed dually. "Yes..."

Just then, Hana's grip on me tightened. "Aw... Hana-chan loves you, too!" Hana let her head rest on my shoulder. She apparently knew how to return affections...

After a couple seconds, I returned the embrace, and Hana let out a sigh of happiness.

Just then, I noticed a flash of red hair in the distance. Those buns I'd recognize anywhere.

"DOREMI-CHAN!!" I exclaimed.

Hana looked up, and promptly squealed loudly.

"DOREMI-MAMA!!" Hana squealed.

"That's one down. Let's hope Doremi-chan knows where the others are," I noted, setting out towards our leader. Before I could go too far, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around in time to have Hana capture my lips in a quick, fluttery kiss.

Hana smiled, taking my hand. "Let's go join her. Hana-chan's getting kinda impatient..."

"I guess you got that from me," I replied.

I smiled, and together, Hana and I raced over to join Doremi in the search for our friends.


End file.
